


And Now You're Mine

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom Vanessa, Dom/sub, F/F, Halloween, Kink, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Restraint, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, cum countdown, ruined orgasm, sub brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa attend a kinky play party on Halloween, and when someone threatens to cross a line, Vanessa steps in to protect her perfect angel.





	And Now You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarbieHytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieHytes/gifts).

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, FOLKS! Title from I Put A Spell On You from Hocus Pocus
> 
> Thanks to Athena for beta-ing! You are so freaking wonderful. 
> 
> I have never attended a kinky play party and did virtually no research into what they're like. DO! NOT! TAKE! MY! FICS! AS! FACTS!!!
> 
> If anyone has been to one and sees misinformation/misrepresentation, feel free to tell me and I'll do my best to edit it :)

People in Vanessa and Brooke’s friend group often say that Halloween is Christmas for four groups of people: drag performers, closeted trans folks, cosplayers, and kinksters. Vanessa can’t deny it; even if for the kink community, that Christmas is held strictly behind closed doors, there’s no better occasion for a private sex party than a holiday where you’re supposed to dress up, party, and get freaky anyway. Plus, Halloween means cheap and easy-to-find costume options that either round out outfits perfectly, or give folks a budget-friendly way to look into whole new roleplays.

But the best part of the Halloween parties Brooke and Vanessa frequent, the real reason they make such an effort every year on Halloween night, is the opportunity to see and be seen. To show themselves off, and let everyone in the community see how well they work together, how good they are at what they do.

The kind of care Vanessa takes of her dear, darling sub, who gives herself up to Vanessa and trusts her right back. 

And hey, the bonus fun of consensual public sex is never a bad thing, either.

“Are you ready to go, kitten?” Vanessa calls out to the bedroom, where Brooke has been getting ready for the last ten or so minutes. “Come out and show mommy your costume.”

When Brooke emerges from behind the bedroom door, even the fact that Vanessa  _ bought  _ the costume for Brooke doesn’t stop her breath from leaving her lungs in one quick, deep huff. Brooke is dressed as an angel, her body a vision in a white corset and panty set dripping with faux-crystals and framed in lace. A pair of light, feathery wings extend from Brooke’s back, and height of her heels and the halo perched atop her head stretch her height such that she looks twice Vanessa’s size.

It makes Vanessa all the more excited to bring Brooke down on her knees, but she restrains herself, knowing that that will come later.

But first, they’ve got to get out the door, a task that’s proving very difficult for Vanessa as she continues to take in the sight before her.

“So pretty for me, angel.” Vanessa strides forward, tracing her hands along Brooke’s sides and smiling as the blonde shivers at the feeling. “So done up, so pure…” she lowers her hands to grab at Brooke’s ass, squeezing hard, and laughs when Brooke lets out a half-squeak, half-moan in surprise and pleasure.

“What a shame I can’t keep you lookin’ like this all night.” Vanessa cranes up on her tip-toes to whisper in Brooke’s ear, still kneading the flesh of her ass. “See, I just  _ love _ wrecking pretty little things, and you’re so perfect, how could I resist? But that’s okay--you like it, don’t you, angel? Want me to make you all dirty?”

Brooke moans again, and Vanessa takes the opportunity to bite down on the nape of her neck before letting go of her, pushing away from her with a sly grin. 

“Now, put on your long coat, baby, let’s get going.”

\--

House of Chachki’s annual Halloween play party is nothing short of legendary in the local kink scene, and it’s a reputation that’s well-deserved. The organizer, Violet, rents a manor house every year and always decks it to the nines, carefully designing the place to have something for virtually everyone. There’s always a plethora of toys and gear left out for use and plenty of clean surfaces to hang from, be tied against, or be trapped in. Floors are usually accessible by elevator, with the upstairs rooms dedicated to private play for those who prefer it and the downstairs floor always converted into an aftercare space. It’s a kinkster’s wonderland, and something that Brooke and Vanessa look forward to every year.

“Hold on one second, baby.” Vanessa grabs Brooke’s wrist as Brooke tries to slide out of their car’s passenger seat, ready to enter the party. 

“What?” Brooke sits back down, and Vanessa can tell she’s already trying to keep down a pout. A quick, sharp glare wipes the expression right off of Brooke’s face, though, and Vanessa softens.

“I have something for you.” Vanessa smiles, turning away from Brooke for a moment to lean down under the driver’s seat, emerging a moment later with a small package wrapped in black-and-orange jack-o-lantern paper. 

Brooke squeals with delight, and Vanessa can’t help but laugh as Brooke claps and tears at the paper eagerly, her eyes widening and giggles giving way to an almost awe-struck gasp as she opens the box underneath the wrapping paper to reveal a lacy white collar fit with a golden tag that reads ‘ _ mommy’s little angel _ ’ and attached to a long, white leash. White cuffs stoned with the same shining jewels as Brooke’s corset lay underneath the first present, and Brooke doesn’t bother even trying to contain her glee as she pulls them from the box, running her thumbs along the gems and feeling the plush lining on the inside.

“They’re beautiful, mommy,” Brooke leans forward and kisses Vanessa gratefully. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, kitten.” Vanessa kisses Brooke back, watching with affection as Brooke leans forward for more, her long lashes fluttering closed. “Now turn around and let’s get you ready to go inside, yeah?”

Brooke walks into the house led by Vanessa on her new leash, her hands cuffed behind her back and a demure smile on her face. 

There’s a certain amount of pride for Vanessa in leading Brooke around and showing off how beautiful, obedient, and all-around wonderful her wife is. It’s not just that Brooke does what Vanessa asks, either; it’s that she does it enthusiastically, sometimes without even needing to hear the command, and enjoys it just as much as Vanessa does. 

They spot their friends immediately, and without prompting, just like they’d discussed beforehand, Brooke kneels down onto the floor as Vanessa talks with the other doms, held by her leash as she listens and occasionally, when allowed, participates. 

“She’s such a good girl, Vanj, so obedient.” A’keria praises, and Vanessa beams. “Can I pet her?”

“As long as she’s okay with it.” Vanessa nods. “What d’you think, baby girl, can auntie Kiki show you what a good girl you’re being?”

Brooke nods, looking down at the floor shyly, as A’keria kneels down and pets her hair, cooing out compliments and words of encouragement that make Brooke blush. Vanessa can’t help but smile, either; as much as she likes to keep Brooke all for herself, she can’t deny that the older woman deserves all the praise she can get, and if it’s from their friends, then why not? 

“Honestly, wish I could get Silk to be half as good for me whenever she’s subbing.” A’keria rolls her eyes. “I swear, girl says she’s a switch like me but even when she’s bratting around it feels like she wants to dom. Thank Lord we agreed on doin’ some free play tonight, she’s off doin’ God knows what and I ain’t gotta worry ‘bout her.” All three of them laugh. 

“I swear, Kiki,” Vanessa chuckles as they all begin to settle, “I don’t know how you and Silk do it. I couldn’t share Brooke if I wanted to.” 

A’keria shrugs. “Poly ain’t for everyone. Besides,” the ghost of a grin appears on her face, “We all know how possessive you both like bein’.” 

More laughter, and the conversation continues, moving from topic to topic and person to person until it seems they’ve greeted almost everyone at the party. They’re about to shoulder their way over to say hello to Violet and her sub, Pearl, when suddenly, Brooke stops, clinging to Vanessa’s arm and whining.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Vanessa frowns, bringing a hand over to where Brooke’s nails dig into her skin and stroking the back of the blonde’s hand gently. “You okay?”

“Um… Yeah.” Brooke sighs, letting go of Vanessa. “Sorry, I’m… No, I’m okay, it’s fine.” 

Somehow, though, the way her eyes flit around the room is unconvincing, and so Vanessa holds her a little closer until they finally find who they’re looking for. Vanessa is just asking Violet how she’s doing when suddenly, she feels something squeeze around her leg, something that shakes and grips tightly and whines with anxiety.

“Baby, seriously, what’s going on?” Vanessa looks down at Brooke’s shuddering body, speaking a little more firmly now in the hopes that a sterner tone will elicit the truth from the other woman. And it works, to a certain point--Brooke looks up at her, fear and anxiety in her eyes telling her that she’s not okay, before she burrows her face into Vanessa’s thigh, letting out a high-pitched, plaintive whine. 

“I think you’ve got company.” Violet taps Vanessa on the shoulder and points her attention away from Brooke, gesturing over to the crowd around them, where a man leers at Brooke, smirking and gradually moving closer, as the throng of people allows. He catches a glimpse at Vanessa and grins, an air of condescending dismissal in his eyes as he sets his sights back on Brooke, licking his lips.

Oh  _ Hell _ no. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Vanessa asks sharply, not taking her eyes off of the man for a second as she reaches down to pull her wife closer, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

“Never seen him before.” Pearl, who had been kneeling on the floor with Brooke, shrugs as she shuffles closer, looking up at Vanessa for permission before she sidles up beside the blonde, laying a soft hand on her shoulder and providing an extra barrier between her and the stranger, who continues to stare. 

“Want me to kick him out?” Violet frowns at the man, who looks away briefly before inevitably turning back to Brooke, smiling cockily. Vanessa considers it for a moment; it certainly would eliminate the problem, and would likely benefit the whole space, eliminating a potentially toxic person who could potentially endanger anyone who was unclaimed or simply not paying attention. 

But then another idea hits her, one that will  _ really _ drive the message home, and she whispers it into Violet’s ear before leaning down and doing the same to Brooke, who smiles and nods, straightening up a little at the suggestion. 

“Alright, hoes.” Vanessa coughs, tugging on Brooke’s leash to signal for the taller woman to get up again. “We’ll be right back.”

Vanessa wastes no time in hurrying over to a chest full of ropes and restraint materials, grabbing a spreader bar before leading Brooke back to a table in the centre of the room, making eye contact with the leering creep the entire time. Tapping Brooke’s leg as a signal for them to open, she fixes the spreader bar to her wife’s ankles at the widest setting before straightening back up, tracing her fingers along the backs of Brooke’s legs as she goes. 

“Ready, princess?” Vanessa snakes her hand up to Brooke’s hair, grabbing a chunk near the roots while she waits for Brooke’s permission. “What’s your colour?”

“Green, mommy.” 

“Good girl.” 

Without any more ceremony or warning, Vanessa shoves Brooke’s head down onto the table, ignoring the blonde’s cry of surprise as she doubles over, hitting the table’s smooth wooden surface with a light thud. 

“So wet already.” Vanessa snickers loudly as she trails a hand between Brooke’s legs, feeling the damp fabric of her panties with a single finger along the line of Brooke’s slit. “Did bowing down to mommy all night make you feel good, sweetheart? Made you nice and horny?” she looks around at the crowd, now mostly watching the scene, and locks eyes with the man, who’s already started to fade into the background, other attendees pushing in front of him to get a better look. 

But Vanessa’s found her target, and by God, is she going to make him know it. 

“Answer me, slut.” Vanessa slaps Brooke’s ass with a smooth, upward motion, “Are you nice and horny, now that you know your place?”

“Yes, mommy, I do!” Brooke cries out as another spank lands on the flesh of her ass, this time a little harder, a little more swiftly. “Love serving you, love being beneath you!”

“Good girl!” Vanessa laughs, hitting Brooke again before gently placing a hand over the rapidly reddening area and rubbing it soothingly in circles. She tugs down Brooke’s panties, the wide spread of the taller woman’s legs allowing for them to suspend, caught and stretched over her thighs, such that Vanessa can already see the wet spot that’s gathered and soaked through the thin white fabric. 

Adorable. 

“Oh, baby, you’re wetter than I thought.” Vanessa tsks, moving her hand back over Brooke’s slit from behind and spreading wetness along her folds, all the way up to tease at her clit with light, barely-there touches. “What am I to do with you?” 

“Ruin me, please, mommy.” Brooke whimpers. “Please.”

“What was that?” Vanessa smirks, bringing two fingers on either side of Brooke’s clit and squeezing lightly as she rubs the area up and down slowly. “You’re going to have to speak louder for me, angel, or else I won’t know what you’re saying.”

“Ruin me, mommy!” Brooke cries as Vanessa lets go of her clit to lightly tap its hood, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to make Brooke startle a little. “Please, play with my pussy and ruin me!”

“Mm.” Vanessa nods. “You certainly deserve it, being such a good girl for me all night. And I gotta take care of what’s mine, don’t I?”

The man has faded further into the background, smug smile fading from his face as Vanessa repeats, “ _ Don’t I? _ ” 

“Yes, mommy!” Brooke practically sobs as Vanessa resumes her ministrations on her clit, teasing it in circles as fast as they are light, a pace and pressure she knows drives Brooke absolutely mad. “I’m yours, need you to take care of me, please, I need you!”

“Good girl.” Vanessa softens, pressing down a little harder on Brooke’s clit. “And it’s not just your pretty little clit that I own, is it?”

“No, mommy.” Brooke whimpers as Vaness brings her thumb down to her entrance, teasing lightly along Brooke’s hole. “You own all of me, mommy, all of me.”

“That’s right, but what specifically?” Vanessa coos, still teasing, still stringing Brooke along. “Let me hear you say it, angel.” 

“My hole, mommy.” Brooke sighs as the answer rewards her relief in the form of Vanessa slipping her thumb inside of her, leaving it there while she continues to circle at Brooke’s clit. “You own my hole, mommy.”

“That’s right, baby, good girl.” Vanessa praises, finally beginning to pump her thumb in and out of Brooke’s cunt and almost shivering with pleasure of her own when Brooke instinctively tightens around her. 

She’d like to see  _ any  _ man try to do that to Brooke, let alone the creep who’s still staring, albeit now with a completely different, much more shaken expression. 

Brooke is ready for it; Vanessa’s ready for it; ready or not, the man’s going to get what he deserves. 

She speeds up suddenly, pounding in and out of Brooke and circling her clit at a merciless pace. 

“Tell me who’s fucking you good, baby.” Vanessa raises her voice over Brooke’s moans, high-pitched and plaintive, begging for more without even forming the words to ask for it. 

“You are, mommy!” Brooke whines, her voice already shaking with desperation.

“Who’s making you feel this easy, this ready to come?” 

“You are, mommy!”

“Very good.” Vanessa keeps going, her pace ever-quickening, hitting up against Brooke’s spot with more and more precision with every stroke. “And why is that, sweetheart? Why do you feel this good?”

“Because you let me, mommy, only because you let me!” 

“That’s right! Clever girl,” Vanessa praises loudly, “You feel this way because I let you, because I  _ allow _ you to. And, one more question sweetheart, why is it that I let you?”

“Because you love making me squirm, mommy!” Brooke sobs, her whole body going rigid, and Vanessa knows she’s close.

“Try again, sweetheart.” she looks around the room, scanning for her target, but he’s gone, only for her to spot him moving through the crowd a moment later, headed straight for the front door. “Why do I let you?”

“Because I’m yours, and you can do whatever the fuck you want with me!”

“Very good!” Vanessa relaxes internally, satisfaction spreading through her body at the knowledge that the threat has passed, that Brooke is safe again. “Alright, sweetheart, since you’ve been so good, I’ll let you come tonight. But you gotta use your words and count down, alright?”

Brooke says nothing, only nods, and Vanessa clicks her tongue disapprovingly.

“What did I just say, princess? Use your words, or you’re not coming. Now, will you be a good girl and count down for me?”

“Yes, mommy.” Brooke forces out, her voice so quiet and hoarse with effort that it almost makes Vanessa melt, almost makes her take back her order and let Brooke come right then and there.

Almost.

She’s having far too much fun to let herself cave now.

“Alright, baby, I want you to start from thirty and count down, you understand?”

“Yes, mommy. Thirty--”

“Did I say start?” Vanessa stops suddenly, eliciting a plaintive whine from Brooke, which she ignores. 

“No, mommy, I’m sorry.” Brooke sobs. “Please let me try again.”

“Alright.” Vanessa resumes her movements, albeit at a slower pace. “Go ahead, then, princess. Start counting for me.”

“Thirty… Twenty-nine… Twenty-eight…”

Vanessa presses down harder on Brooke’s clit, but keeps her thumb’s placement shallow, pumping in and out at the same slow pace.

“... Twenty-seven… Twenty-six… Twenty-five…” 

Vanessa pushes in a little deeper, pride surging through her chest when Brooke tightens around her but continues to count, refusing to let herself be distracted.

“... Twenty-two, twenty-one, twenty, nineteen…”

Vanessa goes a little faster, hits Brooke’s spot a little harder.

“... Sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, th-thir--twelve…”

Brooke is pretty superstitious, so Vanessa supposes she can let that one slide.

“... Eleven… Ten… Nine… Eight…”

Vanessa kicks up when Brooke gets to seven, her pace almost dissolving Brooke’s focus as she breaks off into a desperate, almost animalistic moan. But Brooke is too good a sub, too good a partner, to let go of her training, and so she catches herself, resuming the count at seven to make up for the lost beat. 

“... Six… Five… F-four.. Three…  _ Oh, fuck, mommy… Two....”  _

Vanessa pulls out at one, leaving Brooke to cry out loudly and then moan in frustration at the loss of sensation, her orgasm completely ruined.

It’s alright; Vanessa will make up for that trick with plenty of treats later.

“Alright, sweetheart, want to get a drink and cuddle a bit?” Vanessa suggests, crouching down to release Brooke’s ankles and then uncuffing her too, for good measure. Brooke nods. 

“Violet said there’s cocoa in the aftercare room,” Brooke sniffs, her eyes still watering with frustration and exhaustion. “Can we go?”

“Of course, baby.” Vanessa wraps Brooke in a hug, her heart melting. “Let’s go, we’ll get you a nice blanket and make sure you’re nice and comfy.”

She helps Brooke downstairs with a light, happy heart, secure in the knowledge that no matter what, she and Brooke will always be there for each other.


End file.
